conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Celitiàm
Classification and Dialects Cerlitian is a romance language spoken in Bavaria as well as in Austria and parts of Czechia. It is spoken by around 1.000.000 people. Phonology Consonants Vowels Diphtongs Alphabet The stress lies on the second last syllable (chapUnto-correct), but never on vowels with a breve: ă, ĕ and ĭ (prăzEns-present). If the stress lies on another syllable then this is indicated by an accent on the vowel in that syllable (çhantàt-sung). An accent aigu indicates a long vowel and an accent grave a short vowel. Infinitives that end with -ere don't have the stress on the second last syllable but on the third last syllable (pOndere-to place). Grammar Nouns There are two genders, masculine and feminine, and three numbers, singular, dual and plural. All nouns are divided into four different groups. In group 1, masculine words end with -o and feminine words end with -a Nouns from group 2 are almost always masculine. Words from group 3&4 can either be masculine or feminine and can sometimes have irregular plurals. In a one-syllable word from group 4, the dual and plural ending comes behind the word. In a more-syllable word, the last letter is replaced with the dual and plural ending. For example: mox - moxe but ananas - ananae. articles there are definite and indefinite articles. adjectives an adjective conjugates to the noun it belongs to. Adjectives can either be placed before or after the noun. ist'oumo e pra calo. (this man is so good.) il n'e pra calo s'ista pela muia (he is not as good as this beautiful woman.) cala sàra. (good evening.) cómparatis and súperlatis to form the comparative and the superlative of an adjective, you take the masculine form of the adjective and add the ending -ro/ra for the comparative and -sto/sta for the superlative. iu calosto oumo venĭ a ma çhiasa. (the best man comes to my house.) when the adjective in the comparative or superlative is not directly next to the noun, you use the forms of multi (much), plu, (am) fos + póstitis. illa çhiasa e plu pela si i'autra. (that house is more beautiful than the other one.) (tu) es am fos calo. (you are the best.) there are a few adjectives that have irregular comparative and superlative forms. maio (bad), peioro, peiosto pievro (poor), pievoro, pievosto multi (much), plu, fos Verbs there are three types of verbs. Verbs that end in the infinitive with: -ar, -er, -ir, -re (çhantar - to sing, qiser - to eat, velir - to want, prandre - to take). To conjugate a verb you take away -ar, -er, -ir, -re to get the stem and then you add the endings. Cerlitian verbs have: 7 tenses: iu prăzens, i'imperfatu, iu perfatu, iu furamu, iu passe compent, two pluperfect types: iu plussiperfatu simplo and iu plussiperfatu compent 2 numbers: iu singularis and iu pluralis 4 moods: i'indicatis, iu condixionel, iu parafatis and iu coniunctis. 2 voices: i'actius and iu passius. the personal pronouns are: the personal pronouns are not required before a verb since every person has another ending. Present tense the present tense is used to describe something that happens frequently or something that happens now. (ieu) çhantu zi (tu) qises. (I sing and you eat/i am singing and you are eating) (ieu) veliu cafè am let. (I want coffee with milk) Past imperfect tense the past imperfect tense is used to describe something that happened frequently in the past or to describe background information. nu pasad, (ieu) ios xavivàm alcuhol pa un festas.(in the past, i always drank alcohol at a party.) ia vencha fajivă ambulanzo un oumo per ia sadura. (the wind was blowing while a man was walking through the forest.) Preterite tense the preterite is used to describe an event that occured in the past. ir (el) vostá cou ma sora (yesterday she spoke with my sister.) ia nicta passe ambulims isul per ia caje (last night we walked through the street.) Future tense the future tense is used to describe something that will happen in the future. (tu) furis un calíssimo oumo. (you will be a great man.) (ieu) savu qua (ili) dirii a miu. (I know what they will say to me.) Syntax Lexicon Example text